Heat 2
by Dr.BadAss Is In
Summary: Lucifer goes back into heat so he goes to Crys for help to stop it only to find out she is the same. They are halfway through it when they end up in the 'batcave' craving sex but not from each other.


Crystal sat in her apartment relaxing on the couch when she heard a flapping of wings. She looked over expecting to see Michael and didn't expect to see Lucifer.

"Hey Luci" She waved walking over to him. She noticed him fidgeting with his hands.

"Hi" He replied nervously.

"What's wrong?" She asked leaning against the counter.

"I was wondering if you could help me?" He stuttered.

"With what?"

"It's….Uggh that time of the year" He said slowly hoping she would understand.

"Ohh" She nodded in understanding.

"Do you have anything to get rid of it?"

"Yeah I should have some stuff I stole from Raphael I have mine later on" She went into the bathroom and came out with two syringes.

"You have to inject yourself in a location you will be for a while because you can't fly while high on this stuff trust me" She handed him the syringes.

"How long will it last?" He inspected the golden liquid.

"5 hours until you need another one"

"Does Michael know you have this stuff?"

"Nope ohh and you will feel drowsy and fidgety after you inject it" He thanked her and went back to the 'batcave' to inject himself in his room. He was injecting it into his arm when Kate walked by and saw him. She went back into the living room not sure what she saw. The time passed quickly and everybody noticed Lucifer acting weird.

"Lucifer are you ok?" Gabriel asked cautiously.

"Yeah I'm fine" He replied running his hands through his hair. After the 5 hour mark he went back to his and Kate's room and looked for the other syringe. He panicked when he couldn't find it where he left it.

"Looking for this?" Kate said from the door way holding it up.

"Kate give it to me now" He said sternly.

"No not until you tell me what it is" She waved it in front of his face.

"Kate please it's important" He pleaded moving closer. She shook her head and he lunged for the syringe. She dashed out of the room with him hot on her tail.

"KATE!" He shouted rounding the corner to see Gabriel had it now.

"I need that" He panted a bit.

"For what?" Gabriel smirked looking at it.

"Personal reasons" Lucifer leaned his back against the doorframe.

"I knew he was doing drugs!" Dean exclaimed looking at him. Lucifer shook his head and silently prayed for Crys. He waited a couple of minutes and was thankful when she appeared to his right. She wobbled a bit before straightening herself up.

"What?" She asked looking at everyone. She froze when she saw Gabriel had the medicine. She looked at Lucifer who was sitting on the floor his breathing heavy.

"Give me that right now Gabriel" She stuttered leaning against the wall for support not having taken hers either. He shook his head and zapped the syringe away. She collapsed onto all fours and started panting. Castiel went to her side and placed his hand on her back. She looked up and shocked them with her pitch black eyes. Gabriel, Castiel and Sariel quickly moved back from her while the hunters stared at her confused.

"If you know what's good for you move back" Gabriel warned pulling Alex away from them. They looked back at her and saw her wings which were fully silver flared behind her. Lucifer got up slowly flashing his red eyes before running to the nearest room locking himself in.

"What's going on?" Sam asked Sariel who had Adam behind her.

"They're in heat it's probably what the injection was for" She replied not taking her eye of Crys.

"What does that mean?" Dean questioned.

"It means we need to get Michael before she jumps one of us, most likely me" Gabriel muttered closing his eyes. Michael appeared almost immediately and glanced at Crys before turning to Gabriel.

"Where's Lucifer?" He asked. They pointed to the room where they could hear him shouting and cursing.

"How long will it last?" Castiel asked gesturing to Crys.

"It will go once they have…" He tried to use hand movements to describe it.

"Sex" Gabriel said bluntly.

"Yes" He replied looking to Kate.

"Ohh no my daughter is not going anywhere near a sex craved archangel" Dean said stepping in front of her.

"I have to agree we have no idea how Lucifer is during his heat" Castiel said defending Dean.

"Ask Crys" Adam said making everyone turn to him.

"What, they were in the cage 24/7 he must have gone through it then" He shrugged. Michael turned to Crys and bent down beside her, he whispered something in her ear hoping she would respond properly. She said something and he went back over to the group.

"She said he's surprisingly gentle" He replayed what she told him.

"Ok then it's settled Kate you take care of Lucifer, Michael you take care of Crys" Gabriel said zapping everyone out of the room and to a random motel.

"Did he just leave us here?" Michael asked looking to Kate.

"Yep remind me to deep fry him when he gets back" She said before moving slowly to the room Lucifer's in. She heard the lock click open and slowly went into the room shutting the door behind her. Michael was about to turn around but was forced up against the wall by Crys. She forced her lips onto his and slipped her tongue into his mouth. Crys flared her wings in a dominant position and slipped her leg in-between his legs parting them slightly. Michael growled and flipped her so she was against the wall.

"Just because you're in heat it doesn't change anything" He growled against her lips. He pushed her back into the nearest room and lay her down on the bed flaring his wings. He got on top of her and kissed her passionately. They heard someone clear their throat and looked to the left and saw Kate and Lucifer looking at them half naked. Michael shrugged and started to kiss Crys' neck up her jaw.

"Dude get out!" Kate exclaimed as Lucifer ran his hands over her stomach.

"No" Michael mumbled.

"Michael get out!" Lucifer growled.

"I'm older thus you get out" He replied not really paying attention. Lucifer glared at Michael before snapping his fingers. Michael looked up and froze as he saw something blue behind him.

"Ohh dear father not again" He looked behind him and saw his wings were sky blue. Crys ran her fingers through his wings before glaring at Lucifer.

"Nobody fucks with my mate's wings but me" She growled snapping her fingers making Lucifer's vessel turn into a woman.

"Ha!" Michael exclaimed laughing. Crys leaned up and kissed along Michael's neck grinding her hips against his to relieve herself.

"Ahh" Lucifer shouted looking down at himself/herself.

"Now we can rename you Luci" Michael grinned before kissing Crys again.

"Ok this is just weird get off" Kate sat up pushing Lucifer off her. Lucifer pushed her back down and kissed up her neck to keep her there.

"Eww not when you're a woman Luci!" She exclaimed pushing him/her off her again. He/she sent a glare in Crys' direction and saw they were almost naked.

"Please do that in another room and change me the hell back!" He/she hissed.

"No" Crys muttered against Michael's lips.

"You can't have sex with us still in the room that's sick!" Kate shouted making them stop and think about it.

"Watch us" Michael replied lifting his shirt above his head. Lucifer snapped his/her fingers making a divider appear between the beds before kissing up Kate's shoulder.

"Ohh hell no I don't roll that way" She said trying to push him/her off. He/she sighed and returned Michael's wings back to their original colour. Michael sighed in relief double checking each wing for any hidden colours he might miss. Crys made Lucifer's vessel male again after she was satisfied with Michael's wings. Lucifer zapped him and Kate to another room while Michael and Crys continued to rid Crys of her heat. They woke up the next morning and saw how messed up the room was, there was drops of blood on the wall coming from bite marks, the headboard was crack in 5 places, there were guns an knifes all over the floor, broken shelves, there were also feathers everywhere and the mirror was shattered glass littering the floor. Crys took in her surrounding before remembering what happened. She sat up and looked at Michael who was looking around and saw scratch marks down his chest, shoulders and back.

"Sorry" Crys muttered lying back.

"For what?" He asked confused. She gestured to the room and the scratch marks.

"You had no control over yourself, plus I think that was the best sex we ever had" He huffed a laugh. Crys ran her fingers soothingly over the scratches healing them. Michael lay back down beside her and pulled her close to his side trying to come up with a good way to tell Dean his room is now destroyed.


End file.
